


Máquina

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Mientras se mantuviese alejado de cualquier juego que incluya ningún estúpido artefacto sabe que su cita será un completo éxito [...]





	Máquina

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 1

**Máquina**

Tom mira con desprecio total la insoportable máquina que no para de hacer sonidos burlones cada vez que falla en su objetivo, Marco a su espalda cubre su boca para no reír ante cada intento fallido del joven demonio; sin embargo cuando ve flamas empezar a salir de sus pies y como poco a poco su rostro se enrojece transfigurándose por la rabia decide que es momento de intervenir. Se acerca y gentilmente coloca su cono de helado, su algodón de azúcar y las palomitas en sus manos antes de hacerlo apartarse.

—Permíteme enseñarte como se hace —dice sonriendo orgullos tomando el mando de La Garra colocando una moneda dentro. Con cuidado y la maestría que los años de practicar en ese juego le han proporcionado con mucho cuidado toma el peluche que Tom ha tratado de tomar en los últimos veinte minutos. Cuando lo tiene con más cuidado aún guía la garra hasta el hueco pero en vez de presionar el botón de liberar golpea con suavidad el tablero lo que provoca que la garra se abra y el peluche caiga en la caja.

Tom observa sorprendido como su novio extrae el juguete y lo agita victorioso riéndose y hablándole a la máquina como si esta fuera a responderle. Aprieta sus labios desviando la mirada al verse derrotado por una estúpida máquina; Marco se gira para enseñárselo pero al notar la tristeza en su rostro detiene toda su algarabía.

—¿Tom? —se acerca dudoso pero antes de alcanzarlo comprende la situación. Hace una mueca y lo abraza con fuerza—. Hey, no tenías que impresionarme ¿sabes? Qué tal si vamos mejor al juego del tiro al blanco, tú eres mejor que yo en eso.

Tom sonríe agradecido por la comprensión de Marco tomando su mano con fuerza para guiarlo al puesto de tiro al blanco. Mientras se mantuviese alejado de cualquier juego que incluya ningún estúpido artefacto sabe que su cita será un completo éxito, si no pierde la compostura en lo que quedaba de ella por supuesto.


End file.
